A World of Fun at TV5’s Kapatid Caravan
MANILA, Philippines - This valentine, TV5 gives you Kapatid Caravan, an afternoon of boths, games, contest, raffles and picture taking. See all of your favorite Kapatid stars and personalities in event, to be held on Saturday, February 17, 12 noon-6 p.m. at the SM City North Edsa in Quezon City and if you are lucky, you will get a wrist pops from SM City North Edsa for a free ride-all-you can inside the Carnival!. Admission is free. There will be storytelling, Kapatid mascots, martial arts performances and a world of exciting attractions, booths, and modules for all-stars. Fans will be treated to a storytelling session about Kapatid Mascot’s adventures while cousin SuperRadio and actor John Estrada will join his furry friends in a special animal. What’s more, kid martial arts experts will take the floor and perform cool moves like Batibot. Teens will certainly enjoy this event as they will get to watch the TV5's Mini-Serye Nandito Ako starting David Archuleta, Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Eula Caballero premieres on February 20 right after Wil Time Bigtime and back-to-back with Valiente and they will also be given a chance to dance a popstar princess Sarah Geronimo of Popstar TV to the tune of the hit song Record Breaker and Lumingon Ka Lang. Dance together with celebrities from different shows of TV5 is one of the climax. TV5 even raffled off many iPod shuffle! Bagets casts, AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre, Aki Torio, Shy Carlos, Meg Imperial, Eula Caballero, Rico Dela Paz and Josh Padilla. Kapatid celebrities were spotted everywhere in the caravan so people always grab the chance to take pictures with the TV5 celebrities! Martin Escudero is the newest Viva-star to have a new fantasy-comedy-drama TV series is Kapitan Awesome, a co-production with Viva Television. Kids can run, stick, jump, and dance at Voyz Avenue’s danced-theme song Ipakita Mo, new reality-game show The Biggest Game Show in the World-Asia’s giant slide and A-Ball inflatable. Look for the “Slime Nose” that will tickle your fancy and make everyone feel so “gooed.” The TV5's fist-ever noontime show were changed from Pilipinas Win Na Win to Game N Go with Edu Manzano, Shalani Soledad, Rico J. Puno, Gelli de Belen, Arnell Ignacio, Wendy Valdez and Tuesday Vargas starting February 18 at 12 noon. TV5's reality show is Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Philippines. The show, which builds homes for deserving people, features a design team of Paolo Bediones, Tessa Prieto-Valdez, Divine Lee, Tristan Jovellana, Marilen Montenegro and Joby Belmonte. Next stop are the non-stop bands True Faith, Jason and the Pussycats and Sandwich reach the climax during the night and the rock bands performed to the highest level. During the rock, The Kapatid Network opens its gate to everyone, meaning the rock night concert is for free! Get into the world of your favorite TV5 Kids include Disney and Nickelodeon via stage games like the Mickey and Minnie Mouse Games, Donald Duck's Masked Chairs, Goofy's Animal Relay, Ni Hao, Kai Lan’s Chopsticken Relay, Penguins of Madagascar’s Crooked Path, Spongebob's Games, Planet Sheen’s Masked Musical Chairs, Dora’s Sombrero Pass, and Diego’s Animal Rescue relay. Kapatid Caravan is presented by Toy Kingdom and McDonalds, and co-sponsored by Abbott Grow, Goody Gulp Chocolate Milk Drink by Spongebob Squarepants, Selecta, Chowking and Skechers Kids. For more information about Kapatid Caravan, log on to www.tv5.com.ph.